


The Doorframe

by coveredkoi (serenamaes)



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Business Trip, M/M, Rimming, Yukata - Freeform, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/coveredkoi
Summary: Kondo decides that his annual business trip with Hijikata needs a change, and invites Souji to accompany them to Hakone. Still unaware of their relationship, Souji and Hijikata enjoy their time together while Kondo is blissfully unaware. But how long can they keep their sex life a secret from Hijikata's boss and Souji's protective foster-father?





	The Doorframe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matsuoasuka).



“Hijikata-san,” Souji panted, his face halfway buried in the white hotel sheets. He whimpered and arched his back as his lover kissed down his body, still damp from the shower. 

Hijikata chuckled against the boy’s thigh and smirked against his skin. “If you keep saying my name like that, I may not be able to stop myself.” The man crouched over the boy, his hair draped over his shoulder. He traced his lips the length of the boy’s inner thigh to his knee, where he stopped to savor the unraveled beauty before him. 

Souji closed his eyes, clutching onto the sheets. His yukata hung open, save for the brave pieces of fabric barely touching at his waist. Light bruises began to develop, turning from bright pink to dull violet like ink stains on his porcelain skin. 

“Beautiful,” Hijikata whispered, placing a quiet kiss on the boy’s knee. A relaxed smile spread across Souji’s lips as he braved glancing downward. His bangs clung to his face, falling slowly with the soft movement. 

Hijikata kissed his way back up to his lover’s mouth, where his other half welcomed his rough tongue. 

The pair had known each other for only a few months, and this was their first excursion away from the familiar streets of Kyoto. At least, they would consider this their first trip together. In all actuality, it was a typical business trip, and Souji happened to be invited along. 

. . . 

Kondo Isami, Hijikata’s employer and Souji’s foster father, had decided to bring Souji along for the annual trip to Hakone, a rural city outside of Tokyo, to get him acquainted with the company. He also thought the boy might be able to keep Hijikata in good spirits. “What do you think about making it a tradition to bring Souji along, Toshi?” Kondo beamed over a can of beer on the bullet train. “The train ride is much more fun with him here, don’t you think?” 

Hijikata groaned and looked out the window, resting his chin on his palm. It was tiring to act as though he did not care, when in all actuality, it took all of his focus to keep his hands to himself. Souji was not making it easy. Why did he have to sit so close? With Kondo sitting in front of them, it felt like they were being chaperoned on a first date. 

Souji smiled, leaning close to his lover, holding a skewer of dango near his lips. “Aren’t you having fun, Hijikata-san?” 

The older man turned, taking a look at the dessert. The sweets were so close to that beautifully curved lip, right next to an even sweeter mouth. It was all so tempting. “ . . . Gimme that.” The demon muttered, taking the dango playfully before turning his attention back to the window, eating his stolen treat. 

“Hijikata-san!” Souji gasped, his eyes widening. “Give that back! It’s mine!” He laughed. “I didn’t think you liked anko anyway.” 

Kondo grinned, noting the pained expression on Hijikata’s face. “Ha! That’s what you get Toshi.” 

Souji giggled as Hijikata begrudgingly offered back two of the three dango, holding the skewer out for his lover without even sparing him a glance. “Take it.” At this rate, Hijikata thought he would rather Kondo know about their relationship. The sweetness of dango was enough to kill a fully grown bear. “I’m going to go into diabetic shock.”

. . .

“So this is your room, Hijikata-san?” Beaming still, despite the long, dark trek through the hills, with luggage, only to find the hotel common areas had no air conditioning or working elevator. 

“Yeah. I’m here.” Hijikata set down his shoulder bag and reached into his pocket for the key. Unlocking the door, he looked over at Souji. “Aren’t you down the hall with Kondo?” 

“No.” 

He stopped for a moment. That smile hid whatever thoughts might be roaming his lover’s mind. He raised an eyebrow. “Then I take you’re . . .?”

“Right next door.” Souji smiled, moving from the door frame to the neighboring door, where he slid the key in with ease. “I’ll see you in the morning?” 

“In the morning?” A hint of a rare smile appeared, lighting Hijikata’s tired expression. “Are you going to be okay sleeping alone?” He adjusted the strap of his shoulder bag, moving to watch Souji as he set up his luggage. “You do know what they say about this hotel, don’t you?” 

“Hijikata-san, I’m sure that I’ll be fine alone.” Souji smiled, unzipping his suitcase. “I’m not a child.” 

“Then what’s with the talisman sticking out of the picture frame?” Hijikata pointed over Souji’s shoulder. 

The boy turned, stoic and unfaltering. “That’s just a good luck charm, right?” His voice lifted, and Hijikata thought he saw goosebumps trickle over the boy’s neck. 

“You’re right. It’s just a charm.” The man turned toward the door. “I’ll see you in the morning, Souji.” 

“Hijikata-san, wait!” Souji ran after him, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt. 

Like clockwork. “It’s probably nothing, Souji. I’m sure all of the rooms have them.” 

“Let me stay with you.” That soft, irresistible whisper. Firm and direct, without the arrogance of a demand. 

“Lock your door and come on. Before we wake it up.” Hijikata stepped out of the room, and pushed his door, still unlocked, open. 

Souji followed shortly after, flushed from his minor panic, with his suitcase halfway zipped. 

. . .

Souji never made it back to his room. Each night he fell asleep in the arms of his protective lover, and woke to the sound of the man’s heartbeat. 

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to make it to the onsen all together?” Souji joked, combing his long dark hair. “Kondo will start to wonder why we never join him in the bath.” 

“I can think of a million reasons not to join him in the bath,” Hijikata took a drag on his cigarette, standing on the balcony. “And those have nothing to do with the fact that you and I enjoy seeing each other naked.” 

“Still,” the boy mused, looking up at the ceiling. “Do you think he’s suspicious?” 

“Is this all because I wouldn’t join you two in the bath?” 

“No, even earlier.” Souji set the comb down and returned his attention to the man before him, who had chosen to shower separately in the room while the others went to the public bath house. “He was watching you the entire time we ate dinner. Like he was trying to get a read on you.” 

“I think you may have spent too much time in the heat,” Hijikata joked, snuffing the cigarette in an ashtray. The glow of the sunset traveled through the room, landing gracefully on Souji’s collarbone, beautifully accenting the curve of his neck and shoulder.

“Hijikata-san!” the boy spoke a bit more firmly. “I know that you two work together, but I’m . . .” his voice faded off. “Never mind,” he smiled. “I think you’re right.” He carefully touched his fingertips to his cheeks. “I do feel a bit warm.” 

The expression softened on Hijikata’s face, and he stepped back inside the room, closing the door to the balcony. “You’re not sure he’ll approve?” 

“Well,” Souji smiled, taking a sip of a small bottle of plum wine. “It’s not like you have the best track record, from what I hear.”

“Souji,” that stern businesslike manner returned. “What did he tell you?” 

Though he tried to cover it by brushing his bangs from his eyes, Souji could still see the vein bulging slightly at his lover’s temple. “Only that you made quite a few women angry.” That playful lilt returned. “Well, a lot of women.”

It was such an annoying turn on, but Hijikata secretly enjoyed that Souji enjoyed teasing him this way. He made his way to his lover, taking him into a playful embrace. “You definitely stayed in there too long.” He grinned against the boy’s jawline. “But Kondo may have a point.” A brush of words against his earlobe, “I’m more dangerous than you think.”

Souji laughed and fought his way out of his lover’s strong hold, resurfacing to face him once more. “You’re just want to see me naked.” 

“You got me there.” His words met Souji’s lips, and the boy wrapped his arms around Hijikata’s neck, where he tangled his fingers into the man’s long hair. The fabric of the yukata’s grew heavy in the humid room, and Hijikata eased his lover onto the mattress, placing hot kisses on his neck and sternum. 

. . . 

“Toshi?” A hard knock came from the door. “Toshi?” 

“Hijikata-san . . .” Souji panted quietly, looking up at the man from between his legs. 

Hijikata ignored the knock, too occupied by his lover’s voice, the sound of his breath, and the taste of his clean body. He dipped his tongue in deeper, followed by a second finger, and Souji’s thighs shook lightly in his hands. 

The boy bit at his fingers to quiet himself, closing his eyes once more. Hijikata had him nearly doubled over, and he had never had the option of viewing this treatment previously. 

The knock came louder this time, more urgent. “Toshi? Are you in there?” A few more loud bangs. "Toshi! Open up!” 

Incredibly annoyed, Hijikata slowly eased his lover back to the bed, placing kisses along the length of his leg as he sat up. His robe hung halfway open, exposing his toned chest as he looked down at Souij. The boy relaxed onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. As Hijikata moved toward the door, he swore he could hear Souji moan quietly. 

“Kondo, you better have a damn good reason to be knocking on my door-” Hijikata growled, opening the door halfway. 

“Toshi! Why didn’t you . . .?” Kondo blinked a few times. 

Hijikata rested his forearm against the doorframe, his chest exposed all the way to his navel. “What?!”

“Oh! Did you,” Kondo tried to duck his head around the man and steal a peek inside. “Do you have a lady friend in there?” 

Now he was really annoyed. “That’s none of your business. What do you want?” 

Kondo continued to duck and dive, but realized it was no use, unless he wanted to shove through and crawl between Hijikata’s legs. The thought alone made him shudder. “I was wondering if you’ve seen Souji – he looked a little flushed when he left the bath.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” He moved to close the door.

“But he’s not in his room, and he isn’t answering his phone.You sure you haven’t seen him?”

Another irritated crack of the door. “Did you go check the gift shops?” 

“Oh, yeah! The gift shops! Toshi you’re-” but Kondo was too late. The door slammed and the lock clicked shut. 

Hijikata waited a few moments until he was certain his boss’s heavy footsteps had moved out of the hallway before returning his attention to Souji. “Where were . . . ” he rounded the corner to find Souji standing, waiting for him. 

Without a word, the boy stole his lover’s breath, capturing his lips in a kiss. His hands moved slowly down that toned chest, taking a moment to trace the curves of his ribs and waist. Hijikata groaned at the sensation of those soft hands moving over his skin, and an impressed chuckle escaped as he felt the fabric slide from his shoulders. 

Souji followed in the same direction, traveling south with his lips and tongue, kneeling before his lover. The man rolled his head back; the boy’s smile transformed into the sound of a light suck and a stroke of the tongue. Hijikata threaded his fingers into Souji’s hair and tugged lightly, encouraging him as he worked his head forward and back.

In a few moments, Hijikata had pulled the boy to back to his feet, moving him once more toward the bed, wanting to feel more than just that perfect mouth. He knelt between the boy’s legs, positioning himself before pushing inside his lover. Souji moaned, and Hijikata placed a careful kiss on the boy’s thigh. His lover reached for a hold on the blankets, and bit his bottom lip to keep quiet.

The bed creaked and the headboard thudded quietly against the thin wall as Hijikata rolled his hips, and Souji could no longer bear the silence. 

“Hijikata-san,” he moaned quietly, rolling his head to the side. “There.” 

His ego fed but hungry, the demon woke, showing in his stride. The speed and depth increased, and Souji struggled to keep quiet. The soft moans grew louder, turning into muffled groans and grasps. Until finally Souji’s satisfaction blended with the deep sign of Hijikata’s own release. The rocking stopped, and the crickets chittered away on the mountainside. 

Carefully, Hijikata removed himself and slid beside his lover, pulling their sweaty, calming bodies together again. Souji relaxed into his lover’s arms and caught the man’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. 

As their breathing slowed, Hijikata heard another knock at the door. Singular, but loud. 

“Toshi – you may want to keep it down.”

There was a long pause before the voice continued. 

“And you too, Souij.”


End file.
